


EVEN MORE Falsettos one shot prompts

by Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida



Series: Falsettos One-shots [20]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida/pseuds/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida
Summary: Comment a number and any details you’d like.





	EVEN MORE Falsettos one shot prompts

**Author's Note:**

> So I talked about this on a different fic of mine, but I just wanted to let y’all know that I may take a little bit to post sometimes. Just because of some mental health issues so I apologize in advance. I love writing and I’m going to try my best to post regularly.

  1. “I swear, I’m not trying to steal your car. I’m just very tired and I thought it was mine.”
  2. Have y’all seen that episode of friends where Chandler gets trapped in an ATM vestibule with a Victoria secret model. But with Marvin and Whizzer (Whizzer wouldn’t be a model in this one)
  3. Whizzer forces Marvin to go on a roller coaster 
  4. Marvin finds a box of old photos from when Whizzer was a model and starts looking through them
  5. “Talk dirty to me.” “I’m not wearing any underwear because YOU HAVEN'T DONE THE LAUNDRY!  
  6. The first time Whizzer says “I love    you” (Marvin had said it before but Whizzer never had)




End file.
